


i win.

by W1LK1TY



Series: nsfw things :D [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, blowjob, choking ?, quackbur, quackibur, quackibur nsfw, wilkity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: just ,,, nsfw between quackity and wilbur ,,, i haven't written nsfw in a while so i decided to write it now .
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Series: nsfw things :D [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024498
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	i win.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i made a twt lol follow me at @/W1LK1TY and enjoy this nsfw

The cold instantly hit Wilbur's lower half. He lightly gripped at the sheets he sat on, a little sensitive to the temperature. He looked away lightly as Alexis grinned and didn't let a single second go to waste.

Alexis leaned in, lightly kissing the tip and working his way completely down. He spoke out lightly but his voice sounding dominant, "Look at me, Will." and only with that, Wilbur whipped his head to look down at Alexis.

His face was lightly flushed, feeling every tiny kiss and touch send sparks throughout his body. 

Light groans already rumbled out of Wilbur as Alexis put his warm lips around the tip, ever so softly and lightly sucking. Alexis managed to keep completely eye contact with Wilbur through the bits of embarrassment he was feeling. 

He slowly worked his way down, letting Wilbur's member hit the back of his throat. The shorter male wrapped his hands around the bottom half that his mouth couldn't quite fit yet. 

Wilbur was practically shaking with anticipation, waiting for each move Alexis was gonna make. 

The feeling of Alexis's throat was intense, and the feeling of his member hit the back of his throat as Alexis continued to move his head up and down, not sparing a second to be slow nor easy. 

He already knew by the end of this, Wilbur would be fucking Alexis's throat as he whined and cried.

The brunette's hips already started to buck upwards into the nice warm and wet heat of Alexis' mouth.

The pre-cum was mixing with saliva, and the mixture was gliding down Wilbur's cock, only sending more pleasure and stimulation that would bring him to his eventual finish. 

A heavy grip suddenly came to Alexis's black hair, being grasped in fistfuls. 

Wilbur's bucking quickly came to harsher thrusts, which was Alexis's cue to let go of the bottom half of Wilbur's member, letting Wilbur face fuck him.

Loud grunts, moans, and cries rang throughout the apartment, the sounds practically echoing off the walls.

Alexis was already a mess of tears, cum, and spit as he continued to work Wilbur to his edge and withstand the constant thrusting of Wilbur. 

Wilbur's finish came roughly and quickly, crashing down heavily onto Alexis. A loud moan accompanied his finish. His pants were loud and shaky as he carefully released the fistfulls of Alexis's hair. 

To Wilbur, Alexis looked absolutely ethereal all covered in Wilbur's finish,. Cum and saliva coated his lips with it traveling down his chin, tears and sweats went down as well, following not far behind. 

After a few minutes of them catching their breaths, Alexis leans into Wilbur's ear, whispering softly, "I win." Making Wilbur forget the bet they had made not so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> twt ; @/W1LK1TY and i promise ill write technoblade x quackity next


End file.
